A Feudal Fairy Tale
by GohanFC
Summary: My first fan-fic. Complete! Final Chapter up. New Summary: The hand of the Shadow drifts far and the darkness now covers both the worlds of Inuyasha and Rurouni Kenshin.
1. A really bad nightmare

My first fan-fic. Well, here I go.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, Inuyasha or the Shadowspawn that appear in later chapters.  
  
"I am so bored!" thought Yahiko as he looked again for something to do. It was a hot and stuffy day at the Kamiya dojo and Yahiko had a rare day off from his training. This only happened about three times a month now.  
  
Sanosuke was asleep but even if he was awake he would prbably be out gambling with his friends in town. Kaoru, since it was his day off from training, had taken Ayami and Suzami shooping because they had started to run low on food. Kenshin was busy cooking, and by what Yahiko could smell, it smelled like rice balls.  
  
It's been three years since Shishio was defeated and ever since his wounds had healed, Kaoru's been pushing Yahiko harder and harder in his training. In fact it was only during yesturday's training session that she said he was pretty close to being finished with lessons in the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu.  
  
The only other place for Yahiko to go would be the Akabeco but surprisingly even though it was a hot day they were really busy. Plus there was no point in spending his money since Kenshin was cooking.  
  
"There's nothing to do!" shouted Yahiko, "Shut up." came a muffled voice from inside the dojo. Yahiko turned and looked toward the door and heard footsteps coming. A couple seconds later Sanosuke came out, his white shirt was wrinkled and his hair looked crazier than it usually did.  
  
"You've been walking around moaning and groaning about how bored you are for about an hour now. Why don't you go fishing down by the river or something?"  
  
"Are you kidding?! Don't you feel how hot it is? Only an idiot would..." Yahiko stopped when he thought about it when he relized what going by the river would mean. 'Why did'nt I think of that?' thought Yahiko.  
  
Deciding that he would swim instead of fish, Yahiko ran into his room in the dojo, grabbed a change of clothes, a towel, and a couple of Kenshin's rice balls and headed for a place out of town where there was a secluded spot he could swim without being found.  
  
After about forty minutes of walking he found it, a small pool of water upstream from the main river. Big enough to swim in but small enough that many people did'nt know about it. He put his towel, clothes and food on the ground beside the shore then jumped in the water.  
  
'Ahhh. This is perfect. If only I had thought of this sooner.' He swam around a bit then got out to eat one of the rice balls. Then got back in with his head on the shore and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
**********************************  
  
He was running through a long and dark corridor, and at the end he could see a closed door. He didn't know why he was running or why he wanted to get to the door, but he just had to. As he got to the door he heard the sound of steel hitting steel, the sound of a battle.  
  
He tried to open the door but there was no knob, so he tried to push it open but it would'nt budge. Then he heard the sound of a sword going through a body, the squishy sound of ripping flesh, the wet splash of blood on a stone floor, and the sickening sound of snapping bone. All this was slightly muffled except the scream that came from the other side of the door.  
  
'That was Ayami!' thought Yahiko. The screaming cut of as suddenly as it began and the muffled sound of talking came through the door, but nothing he could make out. Then another body was cut down and the scream belonged to Suzumi.  
  
Muffled shouting came through this time, then the sound of someone running. He heard feet scuffing the floor as a new battle started then he heard a different pair of feet running and the sound of a sword being drawn.  
  
Suddenly Yahiko heard a blade whistle through the air and connect with two bodies at once. The sound of a man's surprised gasp and a woman, Kaoru's, scream came through the door. Another pair of feet came running and a surprised gasp came through the door.  
  
Again screaming came through the door but he couldn't make out a word, then feet were moving very rapidly and another sword was being drawn. The clash of steel on steel sang in the air... then the door opened.  
  
Yahiko was surprised when it opened but was horrified by the scene before him. Ayami had both her arms severed and blood was still pouring out, Suzumi had no legs but face was forever frozen in the last scream of her short, young life. Kaoru had a sword in her right hand and the rest of her seemed okay, except her head was nowhere to be seen. And Sano's lower torso was a good distance away from the top half.  
  
The smell of blood in the room was so strong Yahiko thought he would throw up, but somehow managed to hold it in. Looking around he saw that the last person to come in was Kenshin and that he was fighting a stranger.  
  
The person Kenshin was fighting was wearing a red out-fit with cuts at the elbows. He also was wearing a strange necklace that seemed to be made of black pearls and fangs. His hair was long and silver but there were two things wrong with the picture. For one thing he was using a larger than life sword, and for another he had dog ears.  
  
This scared Yahiko so much he could'nt talk, move or even seem to take a breath as he watched the two do battle. Kenshin was throwing all his special attacks at the demon but every single one of them was being deflected. Then Kenshin attacked and the demon sidestepped it, spun around and brought it's sword straight down the middle of Kenshin's back.  
  
With a gurgle and a massive spray of blood Kenshin went down. With it's deed done the demon sheathed it's sword and turned, looking straight at Yahiko with eyes that glowed golden. Without even a word he rushed Yahiko with it's right hand out beside him. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" it screamed. It's claws glowed golden with deadly energy as they streaked for his face.  
  
Throwing his hand up to protect his face Yahiko's voice finally seemed to work and he screamed...  
  
**********************************  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" sreamed Yahiko. Feeling his face he found no scars, no blood or anything wrong. He was still panting from the dream he had.'That was no dream, it was a nightmare.' Giving himself time to cool down he let his breathing even out, he got out and changed his clothes grabbed his wooden sword and decided it was time to head back to the dojo.  
  
That's it for my first chapter. I really liked it, and it was fun for me. So please read and review. Flames accepted though not invited. 


	2. Training sessions

A Feudal Fairy Tale  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Rurouni Kenshin  
  
  
  
It was quiet in the forest around the clearing that Shippo was in, there was no sound other then the sound of his breathing and the quiet of the breeze in the trees. For what seemed the fifth time Shippo searched the treetops for any sign of Inuyasha but could'nt find any.  
  
In the two years after Naraku's defeat everything had quieted down a lot. It turned out that all the demons that had come after them were sent by Naraku even before they knew of him. All the demons, including the Thunder Brothers. That really caused Shippo's blood to boil when he learned that, and because of his hot headedness he attacked Naraku. Or tried to, Naraku struck him down in one shot and gave Shippo a long scar along his right shoulder and down to the middle of his back.  
  
The fight against Naraku was tough, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshomaru did most of the fighting against Naraku. Maroku, Kirara, Sango, and himself fought against the hordes of demons Naraku summoned and Kagome fought against Kikyo.   
  
That was a fight to remember but Shippo wished he did'nt remember because Kikyo was a lot stronger than Kagome in priestess abilities and archery. At one point the army of demons backed off and Shippo looked around and saw Kagome with at least eight arrows in her and Kikyo with only three.  
  
The battle raged and finally a well placed Wind Scar got him from behind. But like all superpowerful bad guys Naraku had to go out with a big bang. His final attacked nearly killed everyone but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, but Kirara died of her wounds and the poisen of a youkai they did'nt have a cure for, and also blew the Shikon no Tama in half. And like before the pieces were scattered all over the place.  
  
All that's in the past now but Shippo knows that for the hundreds of years he lived he will never forget that day or the passing of a friend. A noise caught his attention and pulled him out of his memories of the past to the present but it was only a bird. He sniffed the air but he knew Inuyasha would be down wind, he was a lot better at this than he was.  
  
Ever since the defeat of Naraku Inuyasha started teaching Shippo hunting and fighting skills for when he started living on his own. This was a hunting and fighting lesson, sneaking up on you're enemy or prey and taking them by surprise. Shippo has gotten better but was never able to beat Inuyasha in a fair fight, but they've only been at it for a year.  
  
A tree moved and Shippo looked in that direction but relized it was a mistake. "Gotcha!" Shippo tried to dodge the attack he knew was coming but then was punched in the head into the ground. Shippo ate dirt for what seemed the tenth time that day. As he got up and brushed himself of he turned and glared at Inuyasha.  
  
His mentor had changed little over the course of two years, everything was the same exept for the scar he had on his neck from the battle with Naraku where Naraku tried to decapitate him. Even the smug grin was exactly the same as it had been for about the five years he knew him.  
  
He decided he would punch Inuyasha but decided not to because he knew Inuyasha would counterattack and he would eat dirt again. The camp was a good distance from where they were so he turned to Inuyasha. "How 'bout we just go back to camp with what we have so we could cook and eat? I'm starving?" They originaly came out to catch some game for dinner and they got about eight rabbits and where on there way back when Inuyasha dissappeared.  
  
"All right, but as soon as the sun hits the horizon we are out here for another hour of training before Kagome wakes up." "Alright." They have been searching for the remaining pieces of the Shikon no Tama ever since it broke. And every mourning before Kagome woke up Shippo and Inuyasha would hunt or fight. Maroku and Sango decided to start a family and that left them alone, but Shippo did'nt mind as long as he was with Kagome he was happy.  
  
As they entered the camp Kagome looked up and again Shippo felt a pang of sorrow for the scar that marked her right forearm, it did'nt seem to Shippo that anyone came out of that battle with at least three or more scars, Shippo knew Inuyasha had at least five new ones. But she smiled at them while they gathered around fire and Inuyasha and Shippo began to skin and gut the rabbits while Kagome dipped into thier supplies and pulled out some vegetables to cook with the rabbit.  
  
Shippo did'nt really like vegetables but for Kagome he would eat just about anything. After awhile dinner was finally finished, Shippo had two rabbits and a bunch of vegetables. The vegetables had funny tastes to them and were'nt really filling to he ate them first to get them out of the way and tried to savor the two rabbits but they were finished all to fast.  
  
Inuyasha relized Shippo was still hungry and gave him half of his fourth rabbit while Kagome ate her single rabbit with more vegetables than Shippo had. Shippo finished his half of rabbit and while he was'nt full it was enough, Inuyasha told him that he should get used to only have enough for the times when his hunts are'nt that good. Inuyasha was just about to jump into the tree that overlooked the camp when... "Eat your vegetables Inuyasha" said Kagome in a quiet voice.   
  
Inuyasha stopped in mid-jump and looked at the plate with the funny tasting vegetables on it then looked at Kagome and was about to jump anyway before she told him to eat it again. "Why should I? It's not like I'm a growing boy like Shippo." "Because if you want Shippo to eat his then you have to set an example.""Even if I don't eat mine he will still it his because you tell him to."  
  
Kagome looked at him through half closed eyes and said, "Is that what you're going to tell our children?" Inuyasha looked at Shippo and back at Kagome but he smelled uneasy. As he was growing his sense of smell began to enhance he was able to smell people's moods and how they are feeling. Right now Kagome smelt calm but a little embarrased and Inuyasha's unease was growing.  
  
Finally with a last look at Shippo he sat down and wolfed down his meal with a grimace. Then he set it down and jumped into his tree. Shippo Knew the old Inuyasha would'nt have eaten this stuff unless he was threatened with the "sit" word, and even after he would have had some sort of smart remark for Kagome, but ever since they were...married?... he thought that's what the word was, Inuyasha has calmed down and listens to Kagome a lot more.  
  
Kagome cleared everything and got ready to lay down when, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" a scream ripped through the air it sounded like a boy but it also souded scared. "Let's go Shippo." "What do you think it was? It sounded human to me.""I don't know but you stay here Kagome." She nodded and said "You be careful, remember were near a town alright?" They both said ok and went of into the night.  
  
That's it for chapter 2, take a guess who screamed and what does it mean for my third chapter? I did'nt really like this chapter but I hope you did and I promise the third will be better than the first. 


	3. Shippo and Yahiko!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Picking his way down the forest path was'nt as hard as Yahiko thought it would be but he was being as careful as he could be. He knew he was near the end of the forest because he could almost see the lights of houses through the thick leaves. When he reached the end a owl hooted in the darkness, Yahiko turned around and looked for it but saw little in the approaching twilight.  
  
Just as he was about to leave he saw a faint glow in the leaves of some bushes not to far from him, he went to go look at it and saw that it was a sort of purplish, dull glow. He moved the leaves and saw what looked like a small piece of a purple jewel. In awe he picked it up and careful not to cut himself on the sharp edge examined it.  
  
Yahiko was'nt a jeweler but he could tell that even this little piece it would be worth at least 20 trips to the Akabeco. He put it in his pocket and was ready to rush out when he stopped. He looked toward the direction where he thought he heard a sound and stayed still.  
  
*-------------------------*  
  
"Shhhhhhh!" hissed Inuyasha "I'm sorry." whispered Shippo. They were watching the human who had found a shard of Shikon no Tama when Shippo accidently stepped on a twig and it made a very faint crack. "Do you think he's a demon in disguise? Because not many people could hear something that faint."" He's probably a fighter or a samurai in training, look at his sword."  
  
Shippo looked and saw that it was a wooden sword. "You're right, but he does have a shard of the jewel, should we just take it?""What kind of question is that? Of course we take it. There's nothing he could do with it anyway, plus it's not his." Shippo agreed, but they might have to take it by force and he did'nt like fighting if he could avoid it.  
  
*------------------------*  
  
Deciding it was probably an animal or something, he started to leave but kept his senses about him in case he heard it again. About five feet from the edge of the forest Yahiko started to relax and right when he was about to leave, something dropped from the tree right in front of him very quietly.  
  
Yahiko watched as it started moving toward him. In the darkness it looked liked a person who was taller than he was. Yahiko backed up into a clearing where he could easily reach his sword if he needed it. The person came into the moonlit clearing with him and Yahiko cried out as loud as he could.  
  
Right in front of him was the thing from his nightmare except the cuts in his shirt were at the shoulders and there was more than four fangs on the necklace, but every thing else was the same. He bumped into something soft behind him and turned around. This time he forced himself not to cry out but it was extremely difficult.  
  
Behind him was what looked like a fox but it was wearing clothes, standing upright and was almost to his chest. "You were'nt supposed to let him know you were there until you took the shard.""It's not my fault he backed up faster than I thought he would. I could have got it if you did'nt scare him so badly."  
  
Yahiko listened to the exchange and relized they were not only demons but thieves to. Yahiko put on his samurai face and said in a surprisingly steady voice considering he was scared out of his skin. "So that's why you're here." They both turned to look at him but he kept going, "If you're after the piece of jewel that I found the only way you're going to get it is if you can beat me."  
  
They looked at each other and at him then back at each other and the one that looked like a fox shook his head. "Alright"said the tall one,"if you want to fight, Shippo will fight you." The fox, or Shippo, looked at the tall one and said, "Why should I have to fight him Inuyasha? If you do it we could be done and on our way back to Kagome in like five minutes."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Yahiko who had calmed himself down for the coming fight,"What better training could you get then from a samurai who is also in training?" Shippo shook his head then turned to Yahiko, "Ok, I'll fight you" The words were barely out of his mouth before Yahiko charged.  
  
The suprise on Shippo's face told Yahiko that he wasn't expecting an attack so soon so he had an advantage. He ran as fast as he could and brought his sword out like he saw Kenshin do tons of times. Shippo backed up, the surprise gone from his face, and grabbed a thin stick from a tree and turned it into a sword.  
  
Yahiko did'nt care what tricks the demon played, he would'nt be defeated. He swung with almost all his strength but Shippo brought up his own sword and deflected the attack. Thinking he saw an opening Shippo tried a stab but Yahiko was anticipating it and moved to the right and swung his sword and connected with a hard smack on Shippo's left side.  
  
Clucthing his side, Shippo jumped aside and growled at Yahiko, but Yahiko was already setting for an attack stance taught to him by Kaoru. With his sword to his side and his feet spread apart he looked wide open, since Shippo was'nt a swordsman that's what he thought.  
  
Using his youkai heritage Shippo ran fast and decided to jump behind Yahiko. This was a mistake because while Shippo was in the air, Yahiko turned around and hit Shippo across the chest as soon as he landed, from there he attacked the left and right arm and Shippo's left leg before the fox managed to get away.  
  
"You're not using your head. Look at his stance especially his feet. They'll tell you when he'll attack and which way he's going to go." Shippo started to look toward Inuyasha before..."KEEP YOUR EYES ON YOUR OPPONENT!!" Shippo's head snapped back to look at Yahiko who had started moving toward him.  
  
Yahiko stopped and set himself into an attack position that could come from any side. Yahiko made this technique up after seeing Kenshin's Kuzoriusen. Same principle but slower. But after Inuyasha's talking to, Shippo calmed down and waited.  
  
"Look's like it's going to get better." Yahiko thought to himself.  
  
*--------------------*  
  
"Where do you think Yahiko's gone of to?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"Last I saw him," said Sanosuke, "he was heading down to the lake.  
  
"I'll go look for him,"Kenshin said "and you can come with me Sano and show me where this lake is.  
  
"Alright, guess I'll have to"  
  
*--------------------*  
  
Wandering through the darkness made him feel at home and at peace with himself. The problem was he did'nt want peace. Only pain, suffering and screams. Another little monster jumped out from behind a rock with a scream, a scream for his flesh. Not even looking at it he disposed of it like so many others.  
  
Wandering through this desolate, forsaken place for two years was beginning to make Naraku very, very angry. Bad enough that he was defeated by that half-demon vermin, Inuyasha but his last attack only got rid of that foolish fire cat. And to make matters worse Kikyo was'nt down here with him.  
  
Naraku stopped and sat down trying to think of something to do. He felt a presence behind him, a strong presence. One of a great warrior.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Whoever it was stopped then a second later Naraku heard the faint whisper of steel sliding from a scabbard.  
  
Letting out a sigh Naraku got ready to lash out with his counter-attack,"Even in death I have no peace."  
  
On silent feet the being rushed toward him. Two feet away Naraku turned a let out a blast of energy. He glimpsed his attacker before he jumped over the blast. Looking up Naraku saw a man who was heavily bandaged. Creating his poison sheild before him his attacker's sword stopped inches from his face.  
  
Naraku looked into the mummies eyes and saw many things in the red orbs. There was anger and lots of it, blood lust, hatred and surprise. Without a thought Naraku turned his shield and caused a massive explosion of energy that leveled nearly everything around him.  
  
Little demons screamed as the power ripped through them. Even demons twice his size could'nt stand up to Naraku's power but surprisingly his attacker did survive.  
  
Again Naraku looked into his read eyes but this time saw satisfaction and determination. And the glow of revenge.  
  
Sheathing his sword the mummy looked at him," You must be the great Naraku."  
  
"I am. And who might you be?"  
  
"My name is Mokoto. Mokoto Shishio. And I was wondering if you would like to help me get out of this hell hole?"  
  
"What's in it for me?"  
  
"Vengence."  
  
Naraku thought about this and said."What do you have in mind?" Shishio smiled and started telling Naraku his plan for escape. It was'nt long before Naraku was smiling as well. Vengence would soon be his.  
  
End Chapter 3. Please read and review my story. PLEASE! 


	4. The losses begin

I don't own Rourouni Kenshin or Inuyasha or any of the ideas from DBZ or from The Wheel of Time or Sword of Truth.  
  
Watching the ogres work was very annoying but it was neccessary. Naraku watched as the big person Shishio called King Yama attmitting people onward. Most were clouds, some were people who had there bodies.  
  
Naraku looked over from his hiding spot and saw Shishio leaning against the wall. Again Naraku had to surpress the urge to rush in and kill Yama but he knew it was impossible. The King was just to powerful. The hours ticked by but Naraku had nowhere to go so he waited.  
  
Then from inside the castle..."BREAK TIME!!" bellowed King Yama. Shishio looked over and caught Naraku's eye. It's time.  
  
When the heavy sounds of King Yama's footsteps where gone they both rushed in. There were only five guards and they were'nt expecting any attack. Naraku swung his right arm letting out a stream of energy diagnolly.  
  
The power cut through three of them, one at the shoulder, the second at his legs, then he brought the energy up the cut the third from crotch to head. All three fell in a fountain of blood before they even took a step. While their insides were still pouring out Naraku saw Shishio's final victim breath his last breath.  
  
Shishio sheathed his sword and turned back toward the entrance to where his woman was now coming in. Forgetting about her for the moment Naraku turned toward where the breach between the living world and the spirit world was.  
  
Looking at Shishio,Naraku said, "You sure this is the right spot? Because this incantation can cause a lot of irreversable damage if this is not the correct spot."  
  
"Trust me. I want to get out of here just as bad as you do, I would'nt lie to you."  
  
Naraku turned back and stared at the area. He was so close to revenge he could almost taste it. Taking the prayer stance he learned he began chanting. "Dishct lot hin wheknr." The words meant nothing to him but the way the were spoken made the difference.  
  
"Gdio sidhe ksno ltie." On and on the chanting went, after awhile the power started to swirl and Naraku could feel the opening start to widen. Without even looking he felt the energy reaching beyond the veil, in order for this passage to take place it required the sacrafice of any three people who were nearby.  
  
Looking into the living world with the aid of his power he searched like death itself for the three sacrafices. The first was a man who was fishing alone by a lake. The second was a woman who appeared to be cooking dinner for her family. And the final was the child who was playing in that house.  
  
The wails of the spirits crashed around Naraku screaming loud enough to wake the dead which was just what he wanted anyway. As the spirits went off into the depths of the spirit world the veil between the living world and the world of the dead was torn apart, wide enough for the three to rush through.  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU THREE!!!" Without even looking at the enraged King Yama Naraku ran into the light, then darkness took over. The first thing to return to him was his awareness, then hearing and finally sight. He was in a forest that appeared not to have been touched by humans yet.  
  
"It worked." whispered Shishio. "We are alive again. Now it's time to carry out step three of our plan. The only reason the Battousai was able to defeat me was because of his friends. So to make sure they don't interfere we'll kill them. First we kill Sanosuke, Saito, Aoshi and the Battousai's teacher."  
  
"After that we will kill Seeshomaru, Kouga, Maroku and Songo. Then they will be alone with noone to help them, then we'll have our revenge."  
  
"First on the list will be Hajime Saito."   
  
*----------------------------*  
  
"Sssh." hissed Kenshin. "You ssshhhh!" hissed back Sano. They were creeping up on the clearing where they heard the whack and clack of wooden swords. In the dim moonlight Kenshin could make out two shapes moving in the dance of death he knew all to well.  
  
"That's Yahiko up there."whispered Kenshin.  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" snapped Sano."But I don't know who he's fighting."  
  
"All I can tell from here is that he's shorter than Yahiko."  
  
"That's a lot of help. Yahiko's already taller than most grown men. By the time he's full grown he'll probably be taller than me."  
  
"Let's get closer."  
  
"Why would you want to do that?"said an unknown voice. In a flash Kenshin struck out with his sword directly where the voice was coming from. His attack met steel and sent a ringing noise into the forest. Yahiko and the other fighter stopped when they heard the sound of steel on steel.  
  
Keeping his eyes on the place where the voice came from Kenshin moved into the clearing to step up beside Yahiko. Sano stepped up beside him. When Sanosuke turned around he froze. "Kenshin. Look at this."  
  
Still looking where he last heard the voice Kenshin took a quick glance back then Kenshin turned completely around and stared. Right in front of him was a blast from his past. His fifth year as a wandering samurai took him to some open plains where he found "Mino."(Note: I made up the name of Shippo's mom and dad because I did'nt think they had names.)  
  
The little fox demon he saw when he was still a pup learning the basics stared at Kenshin with surprise written all over his face. "How do you know my mother?"  
  
"While I was travelling I came across a fox in pain. I was about to put it out of it's misery when it told me I better not kill it or it would haunt me forever. That surprised me then it told me to take it back to it's pack that lived across the plains on the edge of a forest.  
  
"So I carried her about two miles to the west and came to a place full of fox dens. Then there leader rushed out took one look at his injured mate and told me to follow him. While I was following him he told me his name was Kenichi and her name was Mino. That's when I saw you...Shippo."  
  
The fox looked at Kenshin with recongnition dawning in his eyes. "I remember now, mom had gone hunting but was out longer then usual then the sentries started screaming humans and you came."  
  
"So how are you're parents Shippo?"  
  
The fox looked down, "Their dead."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry, I live with Inuyasha now." At the mention of the name Yahiko took an attack stance.  
  
"Who's Inuyasha?"  
  
"I am." came the voice from the bushes.  
  
Kenshin turned and saw what appeared to be a normal human exept for the fact he had dog's ears, golden eyes and claws instead of nails. When he stepped more into the light Kenshin saw he still had his sword out but it was a sword that easily dwarfed Sanosuke's old Zanbalou. And from his stance Kenshin knew he was still fast with that huge sword.  
  
"So you're taking care of little Shippo. But what I want to know is why was Yahiko and Shippo fighting."  
  
"Long story." said Inuyasha.  
  
"We got time."  
  
*---------------------------*  
  
Saito opened the door to the police station. "Kenji I need the reports on the three dead who were found in that village today."  
  
"Yes Captain Fugeta."  
  
Saito went into his office and looked through the reports that had come in while he was gone. There was a report on a boy who had gone missing, a woman reporting a witch casted a spell on her husband to make him leave her. Lots of other junk to.  
  
What really upset Saito was the report of the three dead. They were all members of the same family. The father was fishing, the mother was cooking and the child was playing, then they were found dead. No marks, poison, struggling, just dead.  
  
Things like this did'nt happen to often so it was really unerving him. He decided since it's been awhile he would go and visit his wife. Thinking about what he would bring her brought a smile to his face.  
  
"Here you go Captain." Kenji gave him the reports and left with a salute. Saito acknowledged the salute with a nod of his head. Reading over the reports told Saito nothing he already knew. All three of the dead were perfectly healthy up until they died.  
  
Dusk fell and still no answer. Finally it was time to go home to his beloved. "I'm leaving Kenji."  
  
"Good night Captain."  
  
Grabbing his coat and his sword Saito started home. The trail home was'nt very far but it was out of the way since his love did'nt want to be to near the town. Stopping at the flower shop near the edge of town Saito picked up three roses. They were her favorite and he knew they would bring a smile to her face.  
  
The walk took about a hour and it was dark by the time he got home. The lights were on so he knew she was home. He opened the door... and the smell of blood rushed to meet him.  
  
End of Chapter 4. I really liked this one and I hope you guys do to, I worked hard on it. See ya!! 


	5. The enemy revealed

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Inuyasha or any of the "monsters" (I got those from books)  
  
The scene that met his eyes along with the smell was appalling. Saito looked around the trashed interior of the house and found things all over the floor. Torn books, pots in the kitchen, the flower vase was smashed by the window where it was the last time he came home.  
  
Most importantly was the blood that coated everything. It was everywhere and seemed far to much than what could be in a single human body.  
  
Rushing through the house he found something he was hoping against. In the bedroom that she sleeped in mostly by herself was her."Nayomi." whispered Saito.(I remember he had a wife but I never could find out her name so this is her name.) She was still alive but in a great deal of pain.  
  
Her head moved and looked at him out of her one good eye, the other looked like it was ripped from the socket. "Saito." Her voice was gravely she was clearly in the last few minutes of her life, just barely hanging on. Her two arms were lieing uselessly at her sides.  
  
Her legs had gashes in them where blood was flowing unchecked. And her beutiful face was a mass of bruises and bloody gashes. It hurt Saito to his heart.  
  
"Who did this to you?"  
  
"I never got a good look at it. It moved so fast, the only thing I know about it is that it was black as night." Her answer came out very slowly and seemed to drain the last of her energy. She lost a lot of blood from the cut below her rib cage.  
  
"I'll kill this thing, I will get revenge for your death."  
  
"Don't bother. Killing it won't bring me back plus it's to strong and to fast even for you. Just trust m....." with that she finally slipped into the embrace of the gods where, thankfully, she felt no pain.  
  
Saito put the roses in her lap, said a prayer to the gods to watch over her, grabbed his sword and was out the door. Despite her warning, Saito would find her killer and kill him.  
  
First he looked around outside for any tracks the killer might have left. He circled around the house looking for anything and after about five minutes of searching found claw marks on the wall. He looked at them but they did'nt look like any marks he ever saw before.  
  
He looked around from where the marks on the wall were and looked on the ground and found more tracks leading from the forest. This did'nt help because that was how the creature came in but not where it went after it killed Nayomi.  
  
On his second search he found more tracks this way leading from the house. Thanking the gods he tore of into the forest after it. What ever the thing was it was clusmy in the forest. There were all kinds of broken branches and claw marks on tree trunks among other things.  
  
For ten minutes Saito followed the trail until he heard talking.  
  
"He was not there then." the voice sounded like a man but more like a demon but it was hard to describe.  
  
"But you at least killed the woman?" a strange noise came sounding like the gnashing of fangs.  
  
"Good. The Great Lord of the Dark said she to would be a problem in the future. But we still need to kill Saito. If he is left alive then he will be a big problem later on." Saito had no idea what it was talking about or how his Nayomi could threaten anyone, all she knew was self-defense, but that didn't matter, he had found her killer.  
  
Being as silent as he could Saito creeped up on the thing. As he got closer he saw two things in a shadow covered clearing. What looked like a man and something about the size of a small pony, but was grossly deformed.  
  
Even though he made no sound the man turned and looked at the spot where Saito was crouching preparing for an attack. "Saito" it said, but how it knew he was there Saito could'nt tell. First off it was pitch-black. Second, where the man's eyes should have been was skin drawn tight, and slightly sunken to emphisize the fact that there were no eyes.  
  
*----------------------------*  
  
"Okay, we'll help you. With us it would be a lot easier."said Kenshin. They had moved from the forest clearing to the dojo where they heard Inuyasha and Shippo tell their story. Kaoru, overcoming her surprise at finding two demons walk into her house, had gotten tea fixed with Kagome's help.  
  
"There really is no need anymore."said Inuyasha, "with Naraku dead, we don't have to worry about demons coming after us anymore. Plus since the jewel has been cleasned if a human picked it up it won't make them hungry with power."  
  
Yahiko looked away from Inuyasha and Kenshin and took another sip of tea. After hearing their story Kenshin, Kaoru and Sanosuke forced Yahiko into returning the shard of the Shikon jewel. Even though it wasn't his and he had learned it wasn't as valuable as it looked, he still could have kept it.  
  
"Nonetheless, you could still use our help, your friends Maroku and Songo are'nt here to help, there's safety in numbers, plus I want some catching up to do with Shippo." Kenshin looked fondly at the little fox sitting next to him. He looked so much like his father with color and body shape, but his features were more like his mother.  
  
"But..." Inuyasha began.  
  
"Oh give up, you stubborn dog." said Kagome "It'll be fun travelling in a group again. Plus I'd like to travel with another girl again now that Songo is gone." Kagome looked at Kaoru and shared a smile.  
  
Looking defeated Inuyasha said, "Alright I guess if you really want to. But for tonight would you mind letting Kagome and Shippo sleep in your dojo.?"  
  
"You'll have to ask Kaoru, she is the assistant master of it after all." said Kenshin.  
  
"Of course it would be okay. We even have a room for you Inuyasha."  
  
"If you don't mind I'd rather sleep outside. It seems more natural to me and I'm used to it."  
  
With that everyone said goodnight and went to thier rooms. Kaoru and Kagome decided to sleep in the same room while Shippo slept in Kenshin's room. Sano and Yahiko took up their seperate rooms and Inuyasha found the biggest tree outside that he could.  
  
Looking at the sky Inuyasha tried to make sense of the disturbing felling he'd been having since that afternoon. It happened during his and Shippo's training session. Then another feeling that was familiar crept up on him. He kind of unerved him, and then running into someone who actually knew Shippo's parents, it was just weird.  
  
But all this thinking wasn't helping Inuyasha to get to sleep. So after awhile he emptied his mind, closed of all his senses except smell and hearing and began to fall asleep.  
  
*************************  
  
The roar of thousands of demons filled his ears as Inuyasha watched Naraku. With Koga to his left and his brother behind Naraku, they were waiting for his next attack. With the wait Inuyasha took quick glances around the barren wasteland where Naraku was waiting for them.  
  
Sango and Maroku were back to back fighting off the hundreds of demons that came thier way. Shippo and Kirara were near them but having thier hands full. Even in the midst of battle Inuyasha felt proud that Shippo had come so far in his fighting skills.  
  
Glancing to his left he saw Kagome fighting against Kikyo. Even though it tore his heart to see those two fighting, Inuyasha knew now that he loved Kagome and not Kikyo. Now that he knew everyone was still alright he turned his attention back to Naraku.  
  
Naraku was'nt looking as distinguished as he did when the battle started. His fine lordly clothes were in shreds, he was grimy and looked very tired. Then again, he, Sesshomaru and Koga did'nt look so good either.  
  
Naraku glared at Sesshomaru who was doing the most damage with the demon sword Tokijin, but also kept an eye on Inuyasha and Koga.  
  
Suddenly with surprising speed Koga charged at Naraku. Took him about two seconds and when he got there he aimed a punch at Naraku's head. Anticipating the attack, Naraku dodged the blow and let out one of his poisen tentacles to attack Koga. Koga countered with his dagger and got in a defensive position.  
  
Now that his back was turned Inuyasha watched as his brother flew at Naraku, with the Tokijin pointed straight at him. Naraku turned but not before the Tokijin stabbed him in his right shoulder. Sesshomaru then brought his other hand out that contained his whip attack.  
  
As the whip decended Koga charged in for another attack. Inuyasha had thought they both had gone mad, but then suddenly relized that Naraku had forgotten about him completely. Bringing the Tetsuiga in front of him he took the Wind Scar stance.  
  
With all the evil demonic energy around him it was simple to find the scar in the power. With a mighty swing he sliced through it and unleashed the wind scar. The deadly energy flew over the ground in a path aimed right at Naraku. Koga and Sesshomaru both jumped out the way.  
  
Naraku turned again and at the last possible second brought up a sheild to stop the attack. But instead of going over the shield, the power beat against it but didn't extinguish like it used to. When Naraku put up the shield Sesshomaru and Koga both attacked the shield.  
  
Thier attacks were not meant to breack through, but to distract Naraku. It wasn't working but the constant blows did start to weaken the shield. Finally after about fifteen seconds that seemed like an eternity the Wind Scar broke through hitting Naraku square in his chest.  
  
Pushing Naraku along about ten feet the power kept going right through him. Then it exploded, the body of Inuyasha stirred, in his uncoinsious mind he knew he was dreaming about the last fight with Naraku but this isn't what happened. What really happend was it tore Naraku's body limb from limb and with the last of his energy, Naraku unleashed a horrific blast and then died shortly afterward.  
  
But in this dream it exploded. The smoke lay thick were the power had exploded and the sounds of the thousands of demons had finally stopped. Then as the smoke began to clear Inuyasha saw the figure of Naraku standing in the smoke. When the smoke cleared it revealed an extremely clean Naraku, exactly how he looked before the fighting started.  
  
He looked straight at Inuyasha and said, "You didn't really think I would die that easily did you? You damn half-demon!"  
  
**************************  
  
Awakening with a start Inuyasha almost fell out of his tree. 'Oh crap' he thought 'I don't think that dream was just a dream.' "Are you okay up there?"  
  
Growling at himself for not noticing it ealier, he turned to Kenshin who was right under the tree. 'This guys good. I didn't hear or smell him. Truly a great warrior.'  
  
"You were growling and tossing in your sleep. Having a bad dream?"  
  
"Yea. I dreamt about our last battle against Naraku."  
  
Kenshin looked at him. "That's strange." He said " That's exactly what I dreamt about tonight."  
  
"That is strange." Then a thought hit him. " Did your dream end the same way your fight did?"  
  
Kenshin thought about it for awhile then said ." Actually, no it didn't. It ended with Shishio still alive and saying something about not dieing."  
  
That sent shivers up Inuyasha's spine. 'Now I know that wasn't an ordinary dream.' He dropped out the tree and told Kenshin about how his dream was different.  
  
"This isn't good."  
  
"No it's not."  
  
" This can only mean that they really are still alive."  
  
"Well we'er going to have to do something about it right?"  
  
"Ofcourse. But first we'll have to tell everyone else in the morning."  
  
*---------------------------------*  
  
Saito stood rooted to the spot as the eyeless man watched him. The man was very tall, was deathly pale, wearing a black cloak with a sword at his hip, and armor plates down his chest that looked like snake scales. When his eyeless gaze fell on him, Saito felt fear for what seemed the first time in his life.  
  
"Ah! Saito." it said." I can finally complete my mission now that you have shown up. I was sent here to kill you. It seems you would have been a problem in the future."  
  
"So it was you who killed Nayomi!" shouted Saito. "I'll kill you for this you bastard!"  
  
"Bastard? Well you're right I don't know my father, but it is known that Trollocs don't care for there young, nonetheless I do have a master and his orders are to kill you." When it finished talking it unsheathed it's sword and Saito had to stop himself from gasping.  
  
The handle itself was well-worked leather that had a slightly burnt look to it but the blade itself was darker then the darkness around it. It actually seemed to absorb the little light out of the area. With it's blade unsheathed it advanced toward him.  
  
While it was moving at a very fast pace, the cloak it wore didn't stir an inch. Saito decided that he would stand a far better chance in an open area than in this enclosed space. So he turned around and sprinted as fast as he could. Looking behind him to see if it was following him, Saito saw nothing behind him though.  
  
As he got to the clearing he found the murderer waiting for him. Saito stopped running and when he did he heard the big thing behind him stop also. 'Damn. This is no ordinary human.'  
  
"Enough games Saito. There's no way to escape me or escape the Great Lord of the Dark." it started toward Saito with it's sword at it's side. It was'nt moving fast, rather like it had all the time in the world. Suddenly it quickened it's pace and was in front of him before he even saw it move.  
  
Raising his sword to attack, Saito was ready to cut that eyeless head off. Before the sword moved an inch, the eyeless man knocked it out of his hand, then punched Saito in the ribs and kicked him away like a dog.  
  
When he finally stopped rolling, Saito stopped on his hands and knees and coughed up blood. It felt like his ribs were broken, but they only hurt really bad. He looked up and saw the thing coming at him again and thought, 'Well, this is it. First I pretend to be dead, now I really will die. At least I get to see Nayomi."  
  
As it finally reached him and was about to cut him down, a slash of light appeared behind it. The thing saw it too because it put it's sword back at it's side. The slash of light widened into a doorway and through it stepped a man. He had a imposing figure, not extremely muscular but radiating power. He had a beard, blue eyes and a scar on his left cheek.  
  
"Myrddraal(pronounced: MUHRD-draal). Stop. The Great Lord has changed his mind. He does not want Saito to die the quick death your blade would give him. Instead he wants the Darkhound to kill him." his voice was deep and was filled with arrogance. Also the deep voice of command.  
  
"But..." the Mryddraal began.  
  
"You dare question a direct order from one of the Chosen?" he asked.  
  
"No Great One."  
  
"Good now tell me where are the Trollocs."  
  
"I have set them on the path of Kenshin, Great One."  
  
"Good. Hopefully he is not strong enough to take out seven Trollocs. In the meantime, you will come with me."  
  
"Yes, Great One."  
  
The "Great One" turned to look at Saito. "You, make sure you die horribly and painfully. And you," he turned to the Darkhound "do not fail me."  
  
He turned and stepped back through the gateway he came through. As it closed behind him the Myrddraal vanished into thin air, leaving Saito alone with the darkhound.  
  
That's it for Chapter 5. Next chapter Saito versus the Darkhound. Please read and review. 


	6. Untimely Deaths

I don't own any of these ideas. Just the story I but them in.  
  
Saito dived for his sword, grabbed it and rolled to his feet in a defensive stance. The Darkhound just stood there looking at him, seemingly waiting for something to happen. Saito also waited, figuring it would be better to counterattack then just attack blindly.  
  
He stood there watching it and it watched him, the thing that tore their house apart. The thing that had caused Nayomi and himself so much pain. The thing that had killed her. Five minutes ticked by slowly each feeling like an hour and still neither of them moved.  
  
Another five gone by and still no movement, then another and another until finally thirty minutes had gone by. Then the Darkhound moved, it took a step toward Saito. A cautious step with it's muscles tense, waiting for an attack and ready to counter it.  
  
Saito stood and watched as it took another step, then another each time getting alittle bit closer. Then it rushed at him on silent feet, running straight for him, a growl coming from its throat. Getting ready Saito took the first stance of the Gatotsu.  
  
At the last second it dodged around him, but when Saito turned around it was'nt behind him. He kept turning around but the Darkhound managed to keep behind him. He turned in the other direction but still didn't see it. Then he decided to stay still... this was a mistake.  
  
As soon as Saito stopped moving the Darkhound struck out with its claws. The blow knocked Saito to the ground but as soon as he hit the ground he was up again. The pain from the gashes was astounding, the "Great One" was right, this would be very painful.  
  
Turning to face the Darkhound, Saito found that it was moving again. This time Saito didn't stop moving but kept trying to get the Darkhound in his sights. Finally striking on an idea, Saito decided to run. As he ran he heard the hound chasing him, when it was right on him, Saito attacked with a spinning attack.  
  
The Darkhound jumped over his head but as soon as it landed, Saito had stopped spinning and struck out with all his power behind his sword. It worked, his blade connected with the back of the Darkhound, it hit... and bounced off.  
  
His blade vibrated madly like when you hit a wall as hard as you can. The shaking hilt was starting to make his hands hurt. When the blade hit the Darkhound, it stopped moving, Saito knew why, it was because his sword couldn't hurt it. He now knew he was defeated, it was the end, it was time to die. Coming to this conclusion, Saito sank to the ground, defeated.  
  
The Darkhound watched and after relizing that Saito had given up croutched and pounced. Saito looked up and saw the indestructable mass of fur and teeth coming at him, mouth wide ready to take of his head.  
  
Then Saito relized what he was seeing, the Darkhound's mouth was wide open and since it was in the air there was no way for it to dodge an attack or counter an attack. Finally 'An opening' thought Saito.  
  
The Darkhound was inches from Saito's head, then Saito tightened his grip on his hilt. Then with rage unleashed he moved quickly to the side and positioned the blade so it will cut straight through the mouth of the Darkhound. Since it was in the air the Darkhound couldn't turn, so with it's body weight behind it the hound hit the blade and was cut in half lenght-wise.  
  
The blood flew through the air and landed on Saito, but he didn't mind. It was dead, he had avenged Nayomi and killed the beast that killed her. But she was right, the Darkhound was dead but she wouldn't be coming back. The two pieces of the hound hit the grass with two wet splashes. Saito looked and was ready to walk away but was stopped in his tracks.  
  
He felt a tingling sensation all on his body where the blood had splashed on him, it felt like the blood was starting to get very hot. Then without warning pain took the breath from his lungs, the agony was so strong he didn't even relize that he was on the ground. Hissing came to his ears and he relized that the blood was eating through his flesh.  
  
The smell of burning flesh reached his nose and then his body started to shake uncontrollably. The whole time this was going on the pain was keeping Saito from drawing a breath. He would either suffocate or the acid-blood would eventually eat through to a vital organ. But either way it was slow and painful.  
  
For what seemed an eternity Saito writhed on the ground, his body shaking and grabbing at grass, doing things that he could'nt control. 'So it all comes down to this. I killed it but its blood was deadly. At the very least I avenged Nayomi.' After that he couldn't think as the blood finally reached his heart. Every second was a year of toture as the acid ate through his heart.  
  
And finally his body slowed, the shaking gradually stopped and then he stopped. Hajime Saito, one of the last survivor's of the Shinsengumi was sent to the gods.  
  
*-----------------------------------*  
  
It was deathly quiet where Saito had finally died and not a sound was to be heard, even the wind was quiet. The ground was still soaked with the blood of both Saito and the Darkhound. Then a purple hole appeared a few feet from the fallen fighters.  
  
Out stepped a man with short gray hair. His was average in height and with a lean and muscular build. He had a sword strapped to his back and was wearing strange clothes. When he stepped through he looked around and found Saito.  
  
Sucking air through his teeth, the gray haired fighter whispered a prayer and said "Looks like Washu didn't send me back far enough to save Saito. At least I hope I can still save Kenshin and Inuyasha before its to late." and with those words he flew into the air to the west.  
  
*-----------------------------------*  
  
Misao Shinamori. Thinking about her new name still caused her to giggle with happiness even though it's been her name for awhile. Somethimes she would think it was a dream, but when that happened she would wake up with the arms of Aoshi wrapped around her, then she knew it wasn't a dream. It was real.  
  
A year after Kenshin defeated Shishio, was when Aoshi proposed to her. It was out of the blue, and she could remember it like yesturday.  
  
***  
  
She was careful not to spill Aoshi's lunch since her's was the only food he would eat while praying at the temple. She climbed the stairs and found him with his back toward her like always. Even though she knew that he knew she was there, she still felt like saying she had brought his food.  
  
"There you go Aoshi. I'll be back in about an hour to pick up the plate." sighing at getting no response, Misao turned to leave.  
  
She started down the stairs when his voice called to her. "Misao, wait."  
  
She turned back to find him standing with his back toward her. "I know I've been pretty cold toward you and everyone else, and I'm sorry. I thank you all for bringing me food and giving me a place to sleep when it got cold.All of you, especially you." he turned toward her, looking at her with cold, almost dead eyes.  
  
"Especially you." then he was walking toward her. Before she knew what was happening he had her in his arms in the first hug he had given her in almost sixteen years. But this hug was different, it wasn't the hug a man gave a child, it was a hug a man gave a woman.  
  
He looked into her eyes and gave her her first real, man to woman kiss. It felt wondorous having Aoshi's lips pressed against hers, and the way he held her tight made her forget everything but him. After what seemed an hour he moved back and when he did Misao almost collapsed.  
  
"Misao, will you marry me?"  
  
She asked him to say it again, and again, and a thousand more times. Then a short week later they were married.  
  
***  
  
Sitting and looking out the window of her, their room she should say, she still remebered their honeymoon and how neither of them had gotten any sleep that night.  
  
Also how much Aoshi had changed over the year, the most astoinding the that happened was when he laughed. It was so unexpected the whole room had gone quiet. Everyone looked at each other and then back at Aoshi and laughed, everyone started patting him on the back congradulating him on his first laugh ever. Misao was so happy she almost cried.  
  
A crash from the kitchen brought Misao out of her thoughts, but she knew it was an accident. In a house with this many people in it, there were bound to be accidents. Misao decided it was time for her to take Aoshi his lunch so she hopped of the window sill and went to her door thinking of what she would make him.  
  
So wrapped up was she in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the wickedly curved sword until it was to late.  
  
*--------------------------------*  
  
Pulling weeds was slow and labourous work but neccesary for a healthy garden. Again Sango mentally cursed Maroku for leaving her to work on this by herself. She could probably forgive him since he was going to go and get supplies from Kyoto and she really didn't like going into town so he went.  
  
The birds singing nearby calmed Sango as she continued her weed pulling and the occasional forest fox came out of the trees for a look at what she was doing. Afterward she would go in and make dinner for her and Maroku because he was due back today, whenever he went into town he would stay the night and leave the next morning so he should be home in about an hour.  
  
Two years. She almost shivered thinking about it. Two years since that bastard Naraku, or Onigumo or whatever his name was, was killed. Two years since she lost her last friend from the demon slayer village, but two wonderful years with her husband Maroku.  
  
They had found a nice quiet place, from other people on the edge of a sparse forest. More like a cluster of trees than a forest but it was their's. Deciding that she would pull the rest later she left the weeds and the birds. She stopped with a foot in the doorway looking toward the forest, the birds had stopped.  
  
Unsheathing her dagger Sango stood at the doorway waiting for the wolf or wild cat to appear, those were the only things that would make the birds stopped singing, but instead three people came out the forest; a bandaged man, a woman who looked like a whore, and the one from her nightmares.  
  
"Ahh, Sango. So good to see you again after all these years. Did you miss me.?" sneered Naraku.  
  
"Y..Y..Y..ou! You can't be here. You're dead. I saw you die." Sango managed to get out.  
  
"Poor girl. Did you really think that that half-breed would be able to defeat me? Oh you are sadly mistaken because as you can see I'm very much alive."  
  
Sango backed toward the house where her boomarang was, but before she could reach it Naraku nodded toward the man next to him and he tossed something forward.  
  
AS it flew through the air Sango relized it was a body, a body clothed in dark blue robes with a staff clucthed in one hand. AS it landed right in front of her, her worst fears were confirmed, it was Maroku with most of his throat removed.  
  
*-------------------------------*  
  
Shishio watched as Sango fell to her knees before Maroku. To be honest the monk lasted longer than Shishio thought he would, about ten seconds, that was a huge accomplishment.  
  
But instead of breaking down and crying over her dead husband, Sango stood up and grabbed her weapon. Shishio admired her for that, most women would have broken down but this one was different.  
  
Just as she was about to throw the boomarang a flash of light appeared between them. It widened or turned, Shishio could'nt describe it, and a man stepped out. The doorway closed behind him and he looked at Naraku and Shishio.  
  
"I take it you two are Naraku and Mokoto Shishio?" he asked in a deep voice.  
  
"And who do you think you are interrupting our business?" growled Naraku.  
  
"Business?" he looked around and saw Sango with her boomerang over her shoulder,"Ohh, I see now."  
  
He looked into Sango's eyes and without doing anything Shishio could see fire consumed her body. A scream of mortal pain ripped from her throat as the flames burned through her and quick as that they died leaving only a black smear on the ground.  
  
"Okay now that that's taken care of, I want to ask you to join me and my master, The Great Lord of the Dark, in our fight against the fools who dare oppose his coming. Right now you aren't much use to use but with a little training," a sword suddenly appeared in his hand. Seemingly made of flame each time he moved it through the air it sounded like a furnace roaring to life.  
  
"With a little training you could be very helpful. So how 'bout it? Join us or perish."  
  
"And what would you do to use if we don't join?" asked Shishio.  
  
"You saw what happened to Sango right? Imagine that one hundred fold."  
  
"Okay then. We'll come. But two questions, who are you and how did you make that sword appear?"  
  
"I am Samuel, one of the Great Lord's Chosen. And a made the sword by channeling. Don't worry, all will be explained when you come with me."  
  
With that the doorway appeared behind him again. "Shall we?"  
  
*--------------------------------*  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Shippo looked back at Kenshin. He and Yahiko had decided to go on ahead because everyone else was going to slow. Kenshin, Inuyasha and Sano were looking back at Kaoru and Kagome, who were a little behind them.  
  
"We are okay Kenshin." said Kaoru.  
  
It had been five days since Kenshin and Inuyasha told everyone that Shishio and Naraku were alive again. Five days since they started their journey toward Kyoto. The plan they came up with was to warn everyone about the revival of their foes, and the ones closest were Aoshi, Misao and the last members of the Oniwaban.  
  
After they went there they would go on to tell Maroku and Sango who were about five miles out of Kyoto. So far the journey has been going smoothly, no armies of demons had come after them yet and they even found a jewel shard on somebodies roof. But one thing's been really getting under Shippo's skin.  
  
Two days after they started they're traveling, with Inuyasha and Kenshin setting a very fast pace, Inuyasha smelled something that almost caused him to transform even though he had the Tetsuiga. A few moments later, Shippo smelled it to, and what ever it was it wasn't human, demon, or smelled like anything else that Shippo knew. But what ever it was almost caused Shippo and Inuyasha to almost leave the group to hunt and kill whatever it was.  
  
"Are you sure? Because we're about to run. Think you can keep up?" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Go on," said Kagome "we'll be right behind you guys."  
  
"Alright." and with that the five guys took off. Shippo liked this part, and liked it even more since he could run his fastest. It surprised him that Sanosuke, Yahiko and Kenshin could not only keep up but that Kenshin was slightly faster than Inuyasha. After learning this Shippo has been wondering what a fight between these two would look like.  
  
Looking back he saw that the women were'nt running yet, but he didn't worry about it. They were only about two miles from Kyoto acorrding to Kenshin and they could run that in about ten minutes, so they should be there in no time.  
  
About a mile away, Shippo felt something bad was going to happen and a few minutes later his suspitions were confirmed.  
  
"I smell smoke." said Inuyasha.  
  
"From were?" asked Kenshin  
  
"Isn't Kyoto that way?" Inuyasha pointed ahead of them and Kenshin nodded.  
  
"Then something bad has happened. I smell smoke and human blood, lots of it. It seems they were attacked by something."  
  
"You think it was Shishio and Naraku?" asked Sano.  
  
"No or I would have smelled Naraku, but let's wait for Kagome and Kaoru just in case.  
  
So they waited about ten minutes before they caught up and Inuyasha filled them in on what was happening.  
  
"Well," said Kagome, "we need to get down there and stop this attack if we can. Or maybe a natural disaster hit Kyoto, like an earthquake or something."  
  
With that decided, they headed out to Kyoto. As they got nearer Shippo could see the smoke coming from over a hill and pretty soon could hear the crackle of burning fires. When they got to the top of the hill where they expected to see a decent sized city, they found burning ruins. Also dead bodies, lots of dead bodies.  
  
"What happened here." said Yahiko.  
  
"No clue. But we need to see if Aoshi and Misao are still alive."  
  
They went down the hill and entered the city. The smoke was thick and the smell of blood was even thicker. Here and there a couple of houses had escaped the destruction and inferno but most were smoldering wrecks. Once in a while a house nearby would collapse and cause the fires to roar back to life.  
  
Kenshin, Yahiko, Sano and Kaoru lead them since they knew where the resturant was. As they rounded a corner Kaoru said they were almost there, but when they got there the building was burned down. Shippo watched as the four looked at the burned building as if it was an old friend. Over the fire a noise came to Shippo's ears, and it was coming from the resturant.  
  
"I think someones in there." he said.  
  
"He's right. I hear it too." said Inuyasha.  
  
They peeked in through the place where the door once stood and found a wreck inside. It looked like everything was smashed to peices. They went further in and heard the sound of low talking, and when they reached it they found a man, a warrior, cluthing a dead body to him. Rocking back and forth whispering to himself.  
  
"Aoshi!" said Kaoru.  
  
"Oh no. I think that's Misao." said Kenshin.  
  
"No." whispered Kaoru.  
  
They all stood there looking at the poor man holding the body to him. Not knowing what to do they stood there, then without warning the wall behind Aoshi broke down. Through the space made stepped something larger than life, a huge man shape over ten feet tall. It was covered in fur, but with human hands and eyes. It wore boots but had a wolf's snout and sharp teeth to match.  
  
It wore chainmail as black as the burned wood around it and the armor on it's shoulders had spikes protruding from it. In it's massive hand it clutched a barbed trident with odd markings on it. It looked around and saw Aoshi sitting there and with a beastial roar struck out with the trident.  
  
The three teeth of the trident hit Aoshi and went straight through him. Skewered on the trident the thing lifted Aoshi like meat on a stick. With another roar it swung the trident and tossed Aoshi off were he hit a wall and went straight through it.  
  
Then it saw them and with a third roar it charged. Kenshin and Inuyahsa both drew their swords, but Shippo had lashed out with his Fox Fire before they even had them cleared. The fire hit the thing square in the face, but it did no visible damage that Shippo could see as it kept charging for them.  
  
It swung with the trident right at Inuyasha who brought the Tetsuiga up to block it. When the two weapons hit, the big thing completed it's swing and tossed Inuyasha out of the house. With a cry Inuyasha slammed into a nearby house right through the door. It turned to the rest of them and struck out again.  
  
This time they ran from the house were they could face it outside. Shippo looked around for Inuyasha and saw something that almost scared him to death. Down the street from the resturant was another of the things, but this one had horse hoofs and wolf claws for hands.  
  
He was about to tell Kenshin when he spotted another behind that one. This one had feathers instead of fur. Inuyasha then burst out of the house with an attack cry. He swung the Tetsuiga with enough power to cleave the thing in two but instead it grabbed the Tetsuiga and wrenched it out of Inuyahas's grip.  
  
Then with one hand it shattered the Tetsuiga into a hundred pieces. With it's other fist it punched Inuyasha square in the chest and sent him flying into another house. This time it was Sanosuke who rushed in with an attack. "Fukainokewami!" he screamed. He hit the creature in it's stomach... and his hand broke. Shippo could hear the bones breaking as he connected with the thing.  
  
With a cry of fury Sano attacked with his other hand and that one was broken as well. With his hands useless, Sano tried to kick it in it's head, but the thing turned it's head and caught Sano's leg inbetween his teeth. Sano cried out with pain at the same time Kenshin rushed forward on silent feet.  
  
"Kuzoriusen!" he screamed.  
  
The thing threw Sano with a toss of it's head and turned to face Kenshin's attack. As Kenshin got close the house that Inuyasha was thrown into exploded, and outstepped a fully transformed Inuyasha. This usually scared Shippo but now he knew that this thing was going to die. As he watched, it stopped Kenshin's sword inches from it's grotesque face, then it grabbed Kenshin.  
  
Shippo watched as this nightmare continued, he watched as the transformed Inuyasha was about to attack the thing from behind when, through the wall next to it another one burst through and knocked Inuyasha to the ground. Shippo looked around and saw that they were surrounded, surrounded by seven of them. Seven and each different from the last.  
  
A scream ripped through the air and the sound of flesh being torn caused Shippo to turn toward where Sano was thrown. One of the things had one of Sano's leg in a meaty grip and another was eating the rest of the corpse. Shippo was appalled by what he saw. He could hardly believe his eyes, he saw that Kaoru, Kagome and Yahiko were throwing up between sobs.  
  
Shippo turned back to the last two who could fight and saw them pretty much spent, they were leaning on each other for support and Shippo was prying for the nightmare to end. As the things started closing in he knew it would. When he died.  
  
The End of Chapter 6. Whooo. This was fun. Pretty Graphic but I had fun. Chapter 7 should be up in a matter of days so just wait for it. Please please please review. Thanks. 


	7. A hero arrives

Final Chapter in A Feudal Fairy Tale and I still don't own any of this.  
  
Kenshin was back to back with Inuyasha as the things surrounded them. He had heard Sano scream and Shippo, Yahiko, Kagome and Kaoru crying while the things ate his remains. It hurt him to his core to loss another friend, but he couldn't worry about that now. If he did it would mean the end of all of them.  
  
His left arm still throbbed where the first one had grabbed him, and it was bleeding pretty badly. He wasn't sure how he got away but right now he didn't care. Inuyasha had already lost his sword and tried to fight them off with his claws but they kept knocking him down.  
  
As they stood back to back Kenshin felt Inuyasha growl, and knew he was about to try another attack. Inuyasha charged the one who had killed Aoshi and attempted another one of his red claw attacks. This time the monster didn't even bother to dodge it, it put up a massive hand and caught Inuyasha's wrist. When it did that, Kenshin rushed forward again to blind side it.  
  
Without even looking at him, the thing ducked his sword attack and in the same motion threw Inuyasha at him. The impact sent Kenshin sprawling and when he landed he hit a pile of burned wood. When his head hit the control on his inner Battousai lessened again. Each hit so far had managed to lessen his control on himself.  
  
Both getting up Inuyasha roared and charged again, but this time Kenshin didn't join his attack. Kenshin saw that Inuyasha was attacking in blind rage and if he kept it up he too would be dead. As Inuayasha's attack was again met with a counter attack a scream tore through the air.  
  
"Kaoru!!" he heard himself cry. One of the things had Kaoru from behind and was holding her up with her arms pressed to her sides. He could tell from the look on her face that it was squeezing pretty hard. He was about to do something when he heard a sound that almost broke his heart... the ear splitting sound of ribs breaking.  
  
Kaoru screamed as loud as she could since she couldn't take a breath. Yahiko had his sword out and was ready to attack, Kagome had an arrow knocked and was aiming for it's stomach, away from Kaoru and Shippo was about to toss another useless Fox Fire attack.  
  
All that didn't matter because as soon as Kenshin saw the blood start to soak through her kimono, he lost it. His last little bit of control of the bloodthirsty demon inside him was shattered and it rushed forward taking over his body with a feeling he hadn't fully felt in over thirteen years.  
  
His eyes flashed from purple to golden, his muscles tensed, all feeling became distant. The only thing he felt was the need to kill. Flipping the blade so when he attacked it was with the sharp edge, the Battousai rushed forward in a full on sprint. He reached Kaoru before Shippo even started to say 'Fox Fire'. Time seemed to slow and he was able to get Kaoru out of the vice-like grip before the thing could react.  
  
Setting Kaoru down he attacked the left leg of the beast, hopeing to hinder it somehow. But with surprising speed for something it's size, it side-stepped the attack and got out of range. The Battousai set Kaoru down where she was having a lot of trouble breathing through her shattered ribs.  
  
Turning to the others, "Take care of her. If she dies under your care, I'll kill you." there was no mistaking the threat in his voice, and he got up without even waiting for thier nods. As he got up he found the one who had Kaoru lounging like it had nothing to do. It even yawned, but the Battousai knew that this was just something to get him angry.  
  
Looking to his left he saw Inuyasha throwing a flurry of slashes at his beast, but it was blocking every single one. How was beyond him, even to his eyes, Inuyasha's attacks were just red blurs but this thing was blocking them like they were in slow motion.  
  
"Narg not kill you. How about you join us." The Battousai turned when the thing spoke to him. It was in a voice that seemed unsuited for human speech, but was still understandable.  
  
"You join Narg and Ba'alzamon. Have much fun killing. Narg smart. Narg can tell you like killing as much as Narg does."  
  
"Blades of Blood!!!",Kenshin looked over as Inuyasha put a claw in one of his wounds and when it came out it was covered in his blood. He swung his arm out like an attack and the strings of it solidified into red blades. When the blades came at the thing with feathers, it let the attack hit it, then back-handed Inuyasha who was sent flying into yet another building, this time coming out slower than last time.  
  
"He is stupid." Narg said as he too watched Inuyasha." He strong yes. But no match for a Trolloc."  
  
"What's a Trolloc?" asked the Battousai.  
  
"I am Trolloc. Gher is Trolloc." he pointed to the one with feathers." We are all Trollocs. We servants of Ba'alzamon. When he free again, there be much killing. Join us in the killing."  
  
Again the Battousai looked at Inuyasaha, but this time when Narg looked he jumped in the air.  
  
"Never will I join you! Ryu Tsui Sen!" With sharp edge first, his attack would cut Narg clean in two. Still looking at Inuyasha Narg caught the Battousai's blade in his hand. Shaking his head he looked at the Battousai.  
  
"Narg wrong. You are stupid. Just like other. No matter. Narg rather eat you than kill with you." with his final word he punched Kenshin and sent him flying. He was just about to hit the ground when he caught himself and flipped. Landing on his feet he used his god-like speed to reach Narg five seconds after the punch.  
  
Narg swung again but Kenshin dodged it." Ryu Sou Sen!" when the Battousai screamed his attack, Narg unsheathed his curved sword that still had dried blood on it. With all his power behind every hit, the Battousai used the same attack he defeated Sanosuke with. But each attack connected only with Narg's sword. It was impossible, every one of his hundred attacks had been blocked. With the last hit he jumped back, "So Ryu Sen!" he hit the sword to the ground and let loose some of his ki.This caused rocks, boards and even some with embers still lit to fly straight at Narg.  
  
"Enough!" bellowed Narg. The attack hit him and did absolutly nothing. "Aaaahhhhh!!" Inuyasha screamed. The Battousai looked and saw that one of the other Trollocs had Inuyasha's face to the ground with his left arm in a very unatural position.  
  
"Narg is bored and hungry. First kill you then eat you then Narg get reward." It put it's sword in his left hand and rushed at the Battousai. Again time seemed to slow,'This is it,' he thought 'My last chance. If this dosen't work it will all be over. Time for the ultimate technique of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style.(Note: I can't say it and I can't spell it and I haven't been able to find it so I won't even try.)  
  
Sheathing his sword, the Battousai set himself and with a final breath charged. Each step he pushed himself faster and faster, the faster he goes the more damage the attack causes. Two feet from Narg he started unsheathing his blade, in three more steps he would be going fast enough to use the Battoujetsu and one step beyond that, his final attack.  
  
Narg raised his sword for a powerful swing, and then one... two... three........four. With the fourth step he completely unsheathed his sword and hit Narg right in the side, completing the swing to bring his sword up over his head. They both stopped facing away from each other, one panting the other staring straight ahead.  
  
The Battousai was waiting for Narg to fall, it was a direct hit and with the sharp edge too. But instead he heard crackling, he looked up and saw cracks all along the holy sword, the original reversed-blade sword. It cracked more and more and finally shattered. As the pieces fell they showered him with tiny chunks of steel some staying in his hair, on his shirt or in his skin. But it didn't matter, it was broken.  
  
"Narg told you. You should have listened. Narg smart. You stupid. But not anymore. Now you dead." The Battousai turned, he wouldn't go down without a fight. Even if he knew only a little of hand-to-hand combat he would still die trying. As Narg rushed foward, the Battousai set himself ready to do anything in his power, but Narg hadn't even gone three steps before...  
  
"GET DOWN NOW!!!!!" a voice from the sky screamed. A blast of air accompained the voice and pushed the Battousai to the ground and turning him back to purple-eyed Kenshin. When Kenshin hit the ground he heard an interesting noise and then one of the Trollocs screamed out with a death-cry.  
  
Kenshin looked up and saw Narg looking over Kenshin. When Kenshin looked back he saw that one of the Trollocs was missing. Again he heard the sound but this time Kenshin saw a beam of light hit one of the Trollocs and disintigrate it. The Trollocs all had their weapons out now and were looking up. He heard Shippo scream and Kenshin turned to see one of Trollocs right over him about to kill him with a spiked club.  
  
While the club was still raised the Trolloc's head flew off in a fountain of blood and before it could fall on Shippo something hit it and the body flew into one of the wrecks that used to be a house.  
  
Kenshin crawled over to Kaoru's body were he saw that she was still pale and taking much shallower breaths. He was starting to worry, Kaoru was his life. If she died he had no idea what he would do. Another Trolloc cried out as it died and then another. Soon Narg was screaming but then he too was cut open by the invisible force. Then finally the last one died cut clean in half.  
  
Kenshin looked up and saw the last one die and when it did, a person appeared right before it. He was average, only a little taller than Kenshin, with clothes Kenshin had never seen before. He had short gray hair and a sword that was bloody, and appeared finely made but a type of sword that Kenshin had never seen before.  
  
The stranger wiped his sword of on a Trolloc and put it in the sheath that was strapped to his back, that too Kenshin never saw before. All sheathes he saw were on the hip. When he finished he turned to look at them, and then started coming toward them. When he took his first step, Kenshin felt power coming of him in waves. Waves of pure, raw, unbrideled energy. In fact Kenshin wasn't surprised when the air crackled around him.  
  
As he got to them he looked down at Kaoru and said something that Kenshin didn't quite catch, something about history and prophecy.  
  
He looked at Kagome and said, "Kagome, I need you to hold her down for me. You, Shippo and Yahiko. I'll try to heal her but if she moves to much she might die from the shock."  
  
Surprisingly they listened and Kenshin understood why, if he had meant any harm he could have killed them before they even knew it. As they held him down he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a small white something. He put it over her ruined ribs and broke it.  
  
When he did a feeling of purity flowed over Kenshin. A kind of calmness that managed to revive him alittle like a cool spring breeze. At the same time Kaoru sat up straight gasping like ice water was thrown over her, and a second later she was back down on her back breathing a lot easier than before. Kenshin felt her ribs and found that they weren't broken anymore.  
  
Kenshin looked up as the stranger broke another white thing over Inuyasha. Inuyasha reacted the same way Kaoru did and when he stopped he sat up and moved his previously broken left arm. The stranger came to Kenshin next and when he broke it over Kenshin he felt like he was plunged face first into a frozen river. The water rolling over him and through him chilling his very being causing him to gasp for air. It strecthed on for what seemed an eternity and when it was done he felt that all his wounds were healed, even the small ones.  
  
"Good,"said the stranger.  
  
"Not to be rude," said Kagome," but who are you and how do you know our names?"  
  
"Before I answer that tell me, which one is Kenshin and which one is Inuyasha?"  
  
"I am Kenshin."  
  
"And I am Inuyasha."  
  
"Good I found you. You two are to come with me and we need to leave immediately. You others don't have to come but you can if you want to."  
  
Kenshin stared at him, this guy just came in here and announced that they would be leaving with him. The others didn't have to but it looked like Kenshin and Inuyasha had to.  
  
He was just about to speak but Inuyasha got there first.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?"  
  
"I think I'm the person who just saved your lives." he said.  
  
"I know but what do you mean we have to come with you, we don't even know you."  
  
"My name is Trunks and I'm a Saiyan warrior fighting against The Dark One. I'm from the future and was sent back in time to get you two, Kenshin and Inuyasha because you are mentioned in prophecy as warriors who could help our cause. I know your names, Kagome, Kaoru, Shippo and Yahiko because you are mentioned in our history books. There, now tell me you four, because we only have a thirty minute window to where we can return to my time, wheter you're coming or not."  
  
Kenshin was stunned speechless by this,'Future? Prophecy? Him and Inuyasha?' he had no idea what it all meant and neither did the others it appeared. But strangly Yahiko was the first of them to over come his shock.  
  
"So you were the one who destroyed those things, right?"  
  
"Those things are called Trollocs and yes I did kill the Trollocs."  
  
"Okay, say that you are from the future and we go with you. Do you think you could train us to be as strong as you?" that was hardly the question Kenshin expected but he had been secretly wondering the same thing.  
  
"Sure could, with the proper training you might not be as strong as me, but you could get strong enough to hold your own against a Mryddraal at least."  
  
"What's a Mryddraal?" asked Kagome, who had sat up when Yahiko started speaking.  
  
"A Mryddraal, to explain what they are first I have to explain how Trollocs were made. To put it simply, a Trolloc is human mixed with an animal. We have seen all kinds of combinations over the years, like bears, horses, goats, birds, wolves, etc. But for some reason we believe that there are only mammal and bird mixes, no reptiles or fish. But when the two parts were mixed, our enemies used the evil of the Dark One to twist it into something evil, so every Trolloc carries a taint of the Dark One.  
  
"Every once in a while, the human side will resurface but still be twisted by the taint. When that happens a Mryddraal is born. They all look the same, tall, pale, and they all wear a black cloak that dosen't move no matter how much the Mryddraal moves. But most of all they have no eyes, and even though they have no eyes they can see better than human or demon in light or darkness. All Mryddraal are blademasters and if you are cut with one of their blades you will die unless there is someone to heal you that second."  
  
"What is a Saiyan warrior? You said you were a Saiyan warrior fighting against the Dark One."asked Kaoru.  
  
"I am a saiyan, saiyans are or were a race of people... there's no time. As soon as you come with me all will be explained. So make your choice."  
  
Trunks went of to the side to give them time to think. "Well?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"I think he's telling the truth. Maybe we should go with him." said Kagome.  
  
"To the 'future'? Are you kidding me!? How are we going to get there?" said Inuyasha.  
  
"When the portal opens in five minutes," Trunks had come up while they were talking."we'll all be able to go. That is if you've made up your minds to come with me."  
  
They all looked at each other for a minute, then finally decided, "Okay we'll go with you."said Yahiko. Everyone turned to look at Yahiko but he had a set look to his face that said he would'nt change his mind. He turned to Kenshin, "This is my chance to finally get strong enough so I won't need your help."  
  
"The rest of you agree?" asked Trunks. They all shook their heads."Alright now just wait for about four more minutes and the portal should be opened by then."  
  
They all sat down except for Kenshin and Inuyasha. Kenshin was examining the hilt of the reverse-blade sword, all the pieces of the blade were on the ground where his attacked had ended. Inuyasha was looking for the Tetsusuiga, the Trolloc that had grabbed, and destroyed it had tossed the hilt behind it.  
  
"Don't worry," everyone looked at Trunks,"when we get back to my time, we'll be able to make you new swords. We have this old blacksmith who must have...." he trailed off and jumped to his feet, unsheathing his sword as he came up. "Damn. I should have known."  
  
"Known what?" asked Kagome who was starting to get alittle nervous. Trunks looked over her head and then vanished. Kenshin didn't even have enough time to wonder where he went before he heard the sound of two swords hitting right behind Kagome. Kagome ducked, covering her head and Inuyasha rushed toward her. The sound came from the sky, then the left and then the right. It seemed to be coming from everywhere at once.  
  
The sound of feet skidding turned everyone's head to the west where Trunks had reappeared. Trunks was facing away from them and was looking at a man clothed in black from top to bottom with armor plates that made him look like a snake. As soon as he appeared Inuyasha and Shippo started growling. It was a ferral almost rabid kind of growl and Inuyasha's eyes started flashing red.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kenshin asked Kagome.  
  
"It's that guy. He has a really bad, powerful aura around him, like pure darkness. Inuyasha and Shippo probably smell something that's not right, and that's why they are acting like this."  
  
"Who is that?" asked Yahiko.  
  
Right when Yahiko asked the question, Trunks spoke to the man, "What are you doing here Fade?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing, saiyan." The Fade looked at Trunks' sword. "Of all the warriors, they had to send you, Trunks."  
  
Kenshin suddenly realized what the thing was. "Oh God, It's a Myddraal."  
  
"Oh man we're dead." said Yahiko.  
  
Everyone stood and watched as the two warriors stared each other down. Neither of them moved, at least that Kenshin could see. They stood staring at each other for a few seconds longer and they both dissappeared again in a cloud of smoke. The sound of steel on steel seemed to ring everywhere at once. The fight had started again but they couldn't see anything.  
  
As the battle raged, Kenshin began to grow nervous. He had no idea where the Myddraal was and sometimes Kenshin feel the wind move as one or both of them flew past him. Every so often the clang would sound just over Kenshin or Inuyasha's head, like the Myddraal attacked them but Trunks blocked it with his sword.  
  
A loud smack sounded overhead and Kenshin looked up and saw the Myddraal floating overhead with it's arm strecthed out. One of the buildings collapsed but before Kenshin moved his head, Trunks was back in the air facing the Myddraal, his clothes a little scracthed and he had a smudge on his cheek where the Myddraal had hit him.  
  
"There's no way you could be Trunks," said the Myddraal, "I heard that he once took on and defeated three of us at once. You can't even touch me, maybe you just look like him. Rumor has it he is a Super Saiyan."  
  
"Tch, it's no rumor." Trunks let loose a shout and at the same time his hair changed from grey to gold and started sticking up instead of hanging in his face. A blast of air coming from Trunks knocked down a couple more houses and the group at the same time. By the time they got back up Trunks was no where to be seen, but the Myddraal seemed to be fighting an invisible enemy.  
  
It was moving it's sword to block attacks Kenshin couldn't see, but each time it moved it's sword to block something would hit it and the two swords would spark. With every invisible attack the Myddraal was forced back, it kept floating backwards. It's defenses were beginning to slack, every so often a cut would appear on it's clothes and blood would spill. The Myddraal started to sweat and then with a audible slash, it's head flew off.  
  
When this happened Kenshin gasped, the head hit the ground but the body didn't fall with it. The sword arm and the one with no weapon kept swinging. They were attacking the air at random but it was obvious that it wasn't attacking anything in particular. Trunks had reappeared, still glowing that golden color, off to the side when that Myddraal started it's blind attacks.  
  
"Why is it not dead?" asked Inuyasha, staring up at the still attacking Myddraal.  
  
"It is dead. But with Myddraal, it always takes time for them to completely die."  
  
Brfore Kenshin could ask his question, Trunks put his hand up and a big beam of light came from his hand. It hit the Myddraal and it disintigrated like the Trolloc that was hit with the same attack.  
  
Letting out a breath, Trunks was just about to sit down when a slash of light appeared in the air not to far from where they were. Pausing halfway to sitting down, Trunks stared at the light like it was something deadly.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"Everything's wrong, I really didn't expect one of them to be here. I couldn't even sense him." He looked at their blank faces and then said," One of the Forsaken is here. These guys are the strongest warriors on the side of the Shadow. Only a handful of our fighters can stand a chance against one of them, and I'm not one of them."  
  
He looked at his wrist,"Still have three minutes. Hopefully I can hold him off that long."  
  
Kenshin watched with fear as the light turned or widened, he couldn't describe it, and formed a doorway. When it finished widening, three men stepped out; a tall man in fancy clothes, a man in purple robes with long dark hair, and Shishio. He heard Inuyasaha and Shippo start to growl and heard Kagome gasp, one of the other two had to be Naraku.  
  
Trunks had stood up again and had taken a defensive stance. The man in fancy clothes looked at him calmly, like he had all the time in the world. But Shishio was eyeing Kenshin with a look of pure hatred, and Naraku was looking at Inuyasha the same way. The two groups looked at each other for a while longer, but it was the tall stranger who broke the silence.  
  
"Ahhh! I'm surprised to see you here Trunks. Last time I saw you, you were badly hurt, almost dead from what I hear. Oh wait, I didn't hear it, I did it didn't I Trunks. I must have forgotten, I had killed so many of you that day. But what's really funny was that you thought you could hurt me with your Super Saiyan 2 powers." he chuckled but it wasn't out of amusement.  
  
"You think that's funny? You humiliated me that day, and then said I wasn't worth killing and so left me to die. It was that day that two things happened, first I swore that I would be the one to kill you, Sammael, and two my new ability was unleashed." Trunks curled his arms up to his side and set himself.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Trunks started to shout. It started quiet but started to increase in strength."Aaaaaahhhh!" The longer it went the louder it got. Kenshin felt the ground start to shake and the aura of energy around Trunks started to grow. At the same time, his hair was beginning to grow."Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!" This time rocks and dust and bits of wood and anything, including Kenshin and the others, were blown away from Trunks with a powerful blast of air. "Ha!" Another blast of air hit Kenshin, stronger than the first one, and a cloud of smoke surrounded Trunks. When the dust cleared it revealed Trunks with a powerful golden aura around him and his hair was down to his waist.  
  
"Super Saiyan 3" he said in a quiet serious voice. "Kenshin." he tossed Kenshin his sword. Kenshin caught it out of the air and was surprised at how heavy it was. "You'll need that to defend yourself. Just stay alive for three minutes, all of you."  
  
"Three minutes?" said Sammael with a slight smile on his face, "they'll be lucky if I don't decide to kill them now. I already had Saito killed, killing them would be just as easy."  
  
"Saito's already dead." said Kenshin in a disbelieving voice.  
  
Sammael looked at Kenshin," He is now."  
  
"Enough." said Trunks, "Time to die." and he rushed Sammael.  
  
"Battousai, revenge is at hand. Now that you have no friends to help you it's just you and me." Shishio looked at him and unsheathed his sword.  
  
"Half-breed, time for you to die." hissed Naraku.  
  
"You'll have to go through me if you want to kill my brother."  
  
Everyone turned to the voice and Kenshin saw a man dressed just as finely as Sammael. But from his face to his long silvery hair, his claws all the way down to his feet it was obvious this guy was Inuyasha's brother.  
  
"Sesshomaru?!" said Inuaysha half glad, half angry. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I smelled something wrong in the winds coming from Kyoto, so I decided to come check it out. And who should I find but Naraku and three other strong fighters. So tell me little brother, what's been going on here?"  
  
"No time Sesshomaru, just know that the guy in bandages and the other one dressed that vanished are enemies too." said Inuyasha quickly.  
  
Sesshomaru unsheathed one of his swords and Kenshin saw that it was a sword like Trunks' but different but it was definetly not a katana.  
  
"Yahiko, Kaoru, Shippo, Kagome, stay back. We'll handle this." said Kenshin.  
  
Inuyasha put his claws up, Kenshin shifted the sword and held it the way that Sesshomaru was holding his, and Sesshomaru looked at Naraku and Shishio. Sesshomaru looked back at Kenshin and saw that he had no idea how to use the sword he got from Trunks. He positioned himself in front of Kenshin so Shishio would have to go through him to get to Kenshin.  
  
They started foward slowly, hoping to throw their enemies off guard. Shishio's eyes were locked onto Kenshin's, and the same for Naraku. None of them noticed that Kagome had an arrow pointing at Naraku's head and that Yahiko, Shippo, and Kaoru seemed on the verge of charging the two themselves.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome's arrow was loosed right at Naraku. As it traveled through the air a powerful purple energy swirled around it, with enough power to take off any part of Naraku's body. As soon as the arrow had left the bow, Kagome had another one ready to fire, but not before Kaoru, Yahiko, and Shippo charged Shishio and Naraku.  
  
"No!" shouted Inuyasha and Kenshin at the same time and Sesshomaru called them fools. The arrow flew through the air with a howl of deadly power behind it. Right before it hit it's mark, it veered off course and hit the ground with an explosion of purple energy.  
  
Naraku rushed at Kagome instead of Inuyasha. Inuyasha charged after him, his eyes flashing red again. Kagome dropped her arrow in surprise but as soon as Naraku had rushed forward, Shippo had rushed forward to put himself in Naraku's path.  
  
"No Shippo! Get out of the way!" Inuyasha screamed at him. Shippo held his ground and shot a Fox Fire at Naraku, right at his chest. Naraku lept out of the way and landed right behind Shippo, at the same time Shishio met with an attack from Sesshomaru.  
  
Shippo tried to turn around and face Naraku, but before he even started to move, Naraku put one of his hand on Shippo's back and let loose energy into the young fox's body. Shippo fell to the ground, shuddered a little and was still, with blood trickling from his ears.  
  
"Shippo! No!" screamed Kagome. She fell to her knees holding her head, crying over the death of yet another friend. Inuyasha let loose a scream of rage and lunged at Naraku, who had his back turned. Instead of Naraku counterattacking though, it was Shishio who jumped in the way this time.  
  
"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Shishio brought his sword up to block the attack just as it was inches from his face. Smiling into the eyes of the enraged Inuyasha, Shishio ran his sword over his gauntleted hand. When the sword scraped against the gunpowder stored in his glove, the explosion hit Inuyasha square in the chest.  
  
The explosion sent Inuyasha flying backwards and he hit the ground and skidded. When he stopped he couldn't move, he groaned and feebly tried to move his arms, but couldn't move. There was a big hole in his clothes where the blast hit him. When Inuyasha cried out Kagome looked up through her hands and saw him hit the ground with smoke rising up from him. Again she started crying but not about what happened to her friends, about what was happening to her. Her head was pounding and her priestess powers felt like they were on the verge of ripping her apart. She just wanted to die, for it all to end.  
  
Kenshin watched as Shishio despatched Inuyasha easily and, with the wicked grin still on his face, started for Kenshin. At the same time as this was all going on, the fight between Trunks and Samael was also raging. Trunks was barely holding his own, but the Forsaken wasn't even breathing hard. At least ten times he had to stop Samael from eradicating everyone on the ground beneath them, but it was getting hard enough keeping hisself alive. 'Only have to hold on for one more minute.' he told himself. One more minute and maybe just maybe the gateway will open. If it didn't he was going to die.  
  
Yahiko was knocked to the side and Kenshin was also knocked to the ground. Sesshomaru had tried to use the Tensuiga to bring Shippo back, but Naraku stopped him and Shishio had joined in the attack to double team Sesshomaru. Kagome was still wimpering holding her head but Inuyasha had managed to crawl over to her to try to calm her down. It wasn't working she just kept muttering over and over that she wanted to die.  
  
"Kagome listen to me." he got to his feet and brought her up with him, but she didn't seem to hear him. "Listen!" he shook her but she was still wimpering. "Kagome you have to be strong. We have to beat these two, for Sango, Maroku and Shippo. Come on Kagome and I need your help, no we need your he..."  
  
"Shut up half-breed." Naraku had come up behind Inuyasha while he was talking to Kagome. Kagome looked down and saw Naraku's hand sticking out of Inuyasha's stomach. He pulled it out and Inuyasha fell to the ground, face first. Kagome looked behind Naraku and saw Sesshomaru on the ground not moving, she also saw Kenshin trying to fend off Shishio's attacks but not doing very well.  
  
When her eyes went back to Naraku he smiled at her, "You were a good adversary, wench. Nice and strong. Smart and good-looking. Because of this I will grant you a quick death, like the one I gave Shippo." he waved his arm over Shippo's unmoving form, "Now hold still so it can be quick."  
  
Kagome saw his hand coming toward her and she knew what it meant. At least he was true to his word and at least she would see Shippo and Sango and Inuyasha and the rest on the other side. In that light she knew she would be happy. So in the last few seconds of her life, for what seemed the first time, she surrendered to her fate, surrendered completely.  
  
"Impossible!" came a voice from over head. But Kagome couldn't hear, for when she surrendered the raging power inside of her calmed into a peacful tranquil river. Quiet and flowing with an unbroken surface, she fell into the river of power that flowed inside of her. As soon as she got it she tried to control it, but it started acting wild again so she let it control her, surrendered to the flow of the power. And then she understood.  
  
"Naraku, get back now!" She looked up into Naraku's surprised eyes and let the power flow foward on it's own accord. A ball of fire erupted from her and engulfed Naraku and at the same time Shishio in a ball of swirling fire. A couple seconds later Samael appeared and the fires went out leaving Naraku and Shishio panting heavily but badly burnt. Trunks appeared still surrounded by the power of Super Saiyan 3 and stood in front of Kagome, sheilding her with his body, although he looked ready to drop on his feet he still looked prepared to give his life to protect her.  
  
"Leave now Samael, or I'll leave her to as she would. You know as well as I how dangerous an untrained channeler can be. Do you seriously want to stand around until she finds out how to unleash balefire?" Samael spat to the side and smiled, but his eyes looked fierce, "Okay I'll leave you for now, I think we've caused enough damage for one day," He looked around at the fallen fighters and really smiled when he saw Inuyasha face-down in the dirt with a hole in his back. "Until next time young Saiyan." He created the line of light behind him again and when it formed into the doorway, he stepped through with Naraku and Shishio limping behind him.  
  
As soon as the gateway closed, Trunks lost his golden aura and fell on the ground panting. After he layed there for a few seconds he got up and saw the real extent of the damage and also saw that Inuyasha was close to dieing. Jumping to his feet, he reached into his jacket for another capsule, but before he could reach it the purple gateway opened up not to far from where he was. 'Thank God!' he thought.  
  
"Come on, we have to go. Grab everyone and bring them, they can still be saved." Yahiko and Kenshin grabbed Inuyasha, Kagome picked up Shippo and Kaoru helped with Inuyasha.  
  
"Are you ready?" asked Trunks, who had Sesshomaru over his shoulder and his sword back in it's sheath. Everyone looked at each other then back at Trunks and nodded. "Okay. Let's go!" And they jumped into the swirling gateway of purple energy.  
  
Chapter 7 Complete! Took me much longer than I thought it would have so for that I made this one my longest chapter. The story will be continued, but first I have to introduce my next series into the fight against the shadow. I'm only going to give you a hint though, it will be under the games category. Just look for me GohanFC!! e-mail me and please review. Thanks and good night! 


End file.
